If Only They Knew
by luckyascheese
Summary: Rachel asks Puck, Santana and Brittany to help her sing a song to Quinn. Takes place in season 3. (one-shot)


**Disclaimer:** I obviously don't own Glee but if I did faberry would be canon so really I probably should shouldn't I? Also, don't own any of the 'Rocket to the Moon' songs. Not even the one in here, 'If Only They Knew'.

Rachel strode onto the football bleachers after school, a little nervous, her books bound tightly to her chest with her arms. Once she reached the top she heard a very loud and stretched out groan from the aggravated cheerio to her left.

"Berry what do you want, I already got my daily dose of you in Glee", Santana snapped while turning to face the now visibly nervous Rachel.

"Nice to see you again too, Santana. Hello Brittany, and you Noah", she nodded to the other two people sitting, "I've come to ask you guys for advice, and maybe a favor".

"Hells no, what do we look like? Charity workers?", Santana snorted before noticing Brittany's upset pout and Pucks angry glare, "I mean... you do look like a charity case, so fine. What do you want?"

"I want to sing a song to someone in Glee tomorrow. Someone I really like. In fact, someone I really really like, and you three would be an immense help", Rachel proposed while seeing the other threes confused faces.

"I'm super sorry Rachel, but if you're talking about Finn I'm out", Brittany replied sheepishly, and she took her hair out of her pony and started braiding it.

"Yeah no offence, cause I love both you and Finn, but you guys were so annoying together, and I really don't wanna be known as the guy that helped you make up", Puck said, watching Brittany's work.

Rachel shook her head no almost immediately, "Of course not, no! I want to sing this song to someone a million times better than Finn. Someone who really deserves it..." she paused and sat down, looking away from her audience and out onto the field. Santana, Brittany and Puck weren't sure if this was out of shyness or just Rachel being her over dramatic self. They stared at her, fully interested now. Egging her on, until she gave in and whispered, "I want to sing to Quinn". The group audibly gasped. Brittany dropped the braid she was working on, Puck held in a laugh but couldn't hide his happiness, Santana sat there with her jaw dropped, and Rachel ever so slowly turned her head back, waiting for a response.

After what felt like thirty hours but was merely thirty seconds, "You gotta crush on our girl Quinn?", Santana asked.

"You play for the other team?", Puck was still overjoyed.

"My braid is ruined", Brittany muttered, frowning down at the now untangled hair.

Rachel stood again, regaining her confidence when realizing they didn't flat out laugh at her. "Yes Santana I do, and very much so. I know this is just another stupid 'Rachel-Berry' thing I'm doing. I know it will most likely turn out to be a very embarrassing moment of my high school career. I also know, however, that I can't keep staring at her in the hallway without her knowing. I want more than just a kinda friendship with her. Besides, I already have the perfect song picked out."

Brittany nudged Santana with her elbow, giving her a wink and a look. Santana then returned the same look to Puck, who smiled and nodded. "Okay Barbara Streisand", she said as if it were a bad thing, smirking back up to Rachel, "We'll do it. Whatever you need". Rachel squealed and leaned down to hug her tightly. Santana, surprisingly, hugged her back.

The next day, inside the McKinley High hallways, the smug Santana Lopez and her girlfriend Brittany were in their cheerio uniforms, bouncing off the walls. They were elbow in elbow with their best friend, Quinn, pushing past the other students and dragging her into the choir room. The blond reached up trying to move strands of her short blond hair out of her eyes, before being tugged forward by Brittany with a, 'Hurry up Quinnie!'

Quinn shook her head, her thoughts being echoed seconds later by Mr. Schue. "Now that's the spirit I'm talking about guys! What's got you girl so excited for Glee?"

Santana pulled Puck's books and school bag to the floor, (they were only being used to save their seats) and Brittany and her sat with Quinn, front and center. "You'll see Mr. Schue", Brittany assured her teacher while giving Quinn a big smile. Okay, now Quinn definitely knew something was up that her friends weren't telling her.

She glanced around before saying, "Mr. Schue, where's Rachel?" Brittany giggled. Santana rolled her eyes.

He looked down at his watch, "Um she and Puck said something about a performance". He was couldn't finish though, the sound of an acoustic guitar filled the room. Puck came in holding one, with Rachel closely following behind him, clenching her bedazzled microphone. She walked directly in of Quinn and smiled nervously. Moving her microphone towards her lips, she started singing.

_Talk to me, I'm torn_

_I could get lost in a voice like yours_

_Tell me if I'm wrong or right_

_Tell me I could stay tonight_

The song had a pause, and Quinn looked baffled. "Rachel, what are you-", but she was cut off by the music continuing. Rachel gave Quinn a face that made sure she knew this song was for her before flipping her hair and skipping to the piano. She lifted her self up to sit on top of it and waved at Brad, who sat watching.

_It's in the way that you fool everyone_

_When you're falling in love again_

_So tell me how this ends_

She hopped off of the piano, her gaze still locked with Quinn's. Her eyes flickered to the other Glee club members. In the far left, Mike and Tina sat together. Mike was smiling and clapping along to the song, Tina smiled too but was staring at Finn, who sat two seats away. Finn seemed bewildered and he kept looking between Rachel and Puck. In front of Tina and Mike, Artie sat, he had already figured out what was happening and was laughing an enjoying the performance with Brittany, who sat next to him. Next to Quinn was Santana, and she was dancing in her seat while mouthing the word 'Wanky'. Then came Blaine and Kurt. They were surprised, and Kurt kept glancing from Quinn to Finn. Mr. Schue had been standing behind Brad watching with interest. Puck was in front of Artie, watching Quinn, but Rachel was too afraid to look at her face again just now. Right next to Finn, Sam apparently knew the song and was silently singing along, ignoring his friend to the left. Sugar was sitting with Sam and Joe, rocking to the rhythm while Joe was downright jealous.

_'Cause no one knows you like I do_

_They don't see you like I do, baby_

_They'll try to, oh if only they knew_

_They'll never come close to you_

Rachel turned away from Sugar and Joe to look back at Quinn. She didn't seem confused or surprised at all anymore. She was smiling, but she was also crying. Rachel twirled around on the choir floor, but she was still worried about the tears.

_Girl you know you got it, _

_oh you know you do it better_

Just then, to each side of Quinn, Santana and Brittany sang. Quinn looked at them both, and they each stared back at her with knowing eyes. Santana winked at her while Brittany grabbed her hand and squeezed it. Quinn realized that her hands were shaking with anticipation.

_S/B: (Girl you know you got it, _

_oh you know you do it better)_

_Girl you know I want it, _

_oh I want it more than ever_

_S/B: (Girl you know I want it, _

_oh I know its now or never)_

Rachel danced forward, and Brittany freed Quinn's hand for her. She took it and got down on her knees, trying to calm Quinn's shaking by rubbing her thumb across it. She belted out the next line with as much emotion as she could.

_'Cause no one loves you more than I do_

_They don't see you like I do, baby_

_They'll try to, oh if only they knew_

_They'll never come close to you_

_They'll never come close to you_

Rachel stood up and backed away slowly, which caused Quinn to frown slightly. Rachel smirks and turned her back. The music paused, but when Puck started playing again she spun around and sung her heart out, bending over a little.

_And you've brighten up the world _

_with your eyes_

_And you're so damn lonely _

_when you're on my mind_

Rachel stood straight and still to let Quinn know this was how she truly felt. They looked into each other's eyes and both smiled.

_'Cause you're the only one_

_'Cause no one knows you like I do_

_They don't see you like I do, baby_

_They'll try to, oh if only they knew_

_They'll never come close to you_

_They'll never come close to you_

_They'll try to, oh if only they knew_

_They'll never come close to you_

The song ended and Puck's guitar faded out. Everyone in the room applauded, though some less than others. Brittany was the first to stand to clap, pulling Santana up with her. Mike joined them, and Tina smiled and stood with her boyfriend. Sugar jumped out of her seat, wiggling her hips, and wooing. Then the clapping slowed down, and Santana rubbed Quinn's shoulder as she and the rest of the students sat. Quinn didn't stand, and her clapping was done with uncertainty. She had obvious confusion in her eyes as she spun her head around, away from Santana, to stare at Rachel. She was in the middle of the floor, panting and biting her lips. Puck was standing closer now and he gave her a high-five. She waited for any kind of response from Quinn, while Quinn did the same, waiting for Rachel. When she had enough, she strode forward towards Quinn and held out her hand. Quinn took it almost immediately, and blushed at her clingy-ness. Rachel lifted her free arm and wiped away Quinn's tears from earlier, and this actin left the entire glee club on the edge of their seats.

"Quinn, did you like my song?", Rachel said. Santana smiled and she watched closely, holding Brittany's hand. Some of the other kids smiled too, and some were still surprised.

"I- yes. But I don't get it? Why did you... why did you hold my hand during it?", Quinn asked perplexed.

"Quinn I like you", Rachel paused when hearing Finn gasp. After giving him and Rachel Berry signature glare, she continued, "and I wanted to let you know". Quinn was taking shaky breaths and blushing even more furiously, so Rachel took this as a good sign and stepped in closer. She grasped both of Quinn's hands in her own and held them up, in between them. Now her own breathing was off, and she tried to regain her self to explain more. After a few seconds, she began a little quieter, "Because I wasn't kidding when I said you have no idea what you meant to me, and I spend every minute of every day wishing I can mean something similar to you. Heck, I'd settle for meaning anything at all".

Quinn laughed and rocked their joined hands, "You definitely mean something special to me, Rach".

Rachel let go of Quinn and held on to her neck, almost moaning and saying, "I'm just going to come out with it then, will you go out with me? I'd like to cook you dinner".

"Say yes!", Rachel and Quinn turned and saw that Puck was now sitting where Quinn was before, and he and Brittany yelled it out at the same time. Rachel embarrassingly removed her arms from around Quinn's neck when remembering where they were, but Quinn seemed completely at ease and happy. The whole room was watching her, and anticipating her answer.

Quinn turned back to Rachel and grabbed her hands again. She rubbed the singers fingers and leaned in close, brushing her lips softly against Rachel's and sighed, "Yes", before closing the space and really kissing her. Somewhere there was applause, but they were to busy to see who it was coming from.


End file.
